


untitled threesome

by mgru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 不知道應該放哪的三人行，還沒寫什麼本文。





	untitled threesome

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在前面，哥哥受。

 

在射了第三次後，那根還在前列腺旁的性器讓西瑟斯的腦子已經完全停止思考，他身側的兩個人沒有打算停下般，被一雙手穩穩地捧著頭再次陷入一個深吻，體內的入侵者以磨人的方式刺激他的敏感帶，西瑟斯無意識地發著呻吟。

一隻手握著他的軟下卻濕透不停滲出更多體液的陰莖，西瑟斯發出近似於投降的呻吟，但舌頭還在身上的人的嘴裡被吸得他舌根發麻。

正氣師長年被西裝覆蓋身體白得驚人，現在因為情熱已經完全呈現粉色，蒸騰的熱氣跟汗珠嵌在肌肉上，壓著他軟綿的腹部的手掌也加入握住他的性器的行動裡。

「你們⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

鬆開嘴，威士忌色的眼睛濃烈地盯著他，但西瑟斯卻像被拉上岸的水中生物吃力地呼吸，男人決定用手不夠，加入自己的嘴，彎下腰嘴圈住一直在滲出體液的性器，伴隨著律動用力吸吮，毫不在意嘴裡的陰莖在撞擊間被推得更深。

無力的手僅僅只能放在腹部的那人頭上，喉嚨底無意識發出呻吟，他覺得那份快感已經接近疼痛，他甚至不能在抽插間收縮只有被動地抽蓄。

「一起來。」

西瑟斯喘息著一口氣把話說出，兩人摸著發燙的身體，停下。

「哥哥？」

「你確定？」

「你們還要這樣摸蹭多久？」

「好的好的，暴君。」

「我真不敢相信哥哥居然想要快速打發我們。」

「所以不想要？那射完放過我好好躺在這抱著我睡一下。」

「原來英國正氣師的體力這麼不好。」

西瑟斯摸不到自己的魔杖，手用力推了一把身上的人，一直卡在身體裡的性器滑出了身體刺激得西瑟斯一陣抖動。

兩人順勢換了位置。

「不要生氣嘛。」男人嘴角帶著笑，將自己的陰莖再次埋進磨得燒熱熱的身體裡，彎下腰一把抱起軟在床上的身體，利用他的體重硬生生讓自己埋得更深，擠出他的呻吟。

圈緊西瑟斯的腰，敞開的背後能看到發紅的穴口絞緊入侵。

「哥哥，那我進來了。」

粗糙的手指沿著插入的陰莖擠進，濕透的內裡輕易地接受了兩隻拇指的入侵，原先放鬆的身體再次緊繃，等待的同時嘴貼上挺直的脊椎，從下往上舔著敏感的身體上面的汗液，刺激西瑟斯放鬆，拇指撐開穴口抵著一點點空間擠進頭部。

「疼。」

面前的男人握著西瑟斯的性器圈著冠部擼動轉移著他的注意力。背後的性器沒有停下擠進，緩緩地確定不會弄傷時，頭貼著男人的肩膀手握著腰挺進到最深。

「紐特別停下來。」

聽話地開始用平穩的速度抽插，確定西瑟斯已經足夠放鬆後，加快推進。帶給一直停在裡面的性器隨著摩擦還有絞緊的肉穴快意。

「帕西⋯⋯」

「嗯、西瑟別用這個聲音叫我。」

趁著紐特抽出間挺得更深，榨出西瑟斯從喉嚨出來的呻吟，紐特再次擠進，兩人像是要不夠被他們夾在中間的男人，以逼出他的呻吟或是求饒為目標用身體難以負荷的快意擠壓總是繃緊神經的男人的意識。

幾乎懸空跨坐著西瑟斯完全沒有支撐點無法穩住自己只能隨著後面的抽插被推前，縱使前方的人只是穩穩地抱著他，但那根難以忽視的陰莖被動的擠弄他的敏感點，讓懷抱擠得貼腹的性器溢出更多體液昭告他承受的快意。

三個人擠得很近，西瑟斯看著面前的人親了親他背後跟自己相似的人的額頭，兩人又轉向貼著他的臉頰抵著他的肩胛骨，來自後方的衝擊讓他呻吟著，不一會在身體的兩根性器在他高潮絞緊中分別射出，微涼的精液打在敏感的腸道激得他有一陣顫抖。

兩人還在裡面滑動直到軟下，濕透的體液在性器間落下，後方的紐特緩緩退出，向前抱著早已癱軟的西瑟斯，帕西佛抽離時西瑟斯還抽動著，過度使用的穴口大開沾滿體液。

「好好休息。」

見西瑟斯幾乎睜不開的眼睛，帕西佛忽略彎下腰舔舐的想法，用無杖魔法給三個人都弄乾淨，紐特檢查確認過西瑟斯沒受傷後，在看似瘦弱的紐特抱住西瑟斯的時候，帕西佛快速換了床單，紐特放下西瑟斯後輕柔地按摩著西瑟斯方才一直繃緊的大腿。輕輕皺著的眉頭讓帕西佛忍不住手指穿進那頭平常都梳整好的頭髮裡來回按摩頭皮。

鬆軟的雙手握住兩人在自己身上來回搓揉的手。

「別忙了陪我睡。」

 

 


End file.
